sentiments et nouveau départ
by Eckarose
Summary: conan et son frère jumeau coincé enfant à cause e l'aptx 4689 vont vivre dans une nouvelle aventure se faire de nouveau amis adopter un pokemon rencontre et peut être trouver l'amour vivre une vrai aventure d'enfant dans un nouveau départ afin d'oublier leur cauchemar et le passé de leur corps d'ados de 18 ans après 2 ans et demi être devenu la victime de aptx 4689
1. Chapter 1

_sentiment_

 _résumé_

 _ohayo je m'appelles shinichi kudou j'ai 20 ans je suis japonais j'habite 221 rue beika à Tokyo il à 3 ans j'était un futur grand détective du temps moderne célèbres mais je suis aussi devenu depuis 3 ans un petit garçon aujourd'hui appelé conan edogawa 8 ans ma vie est devenu compliqué du jour au lendemain à la suite d'une tentative de meurtre sur moi il à 3 ans avec un poison mystérieux inconnu au service de police selon eux serait indétectable par des personnes dangereuse nom de code d'alcool qui travaille pour une dangereuse organisation secrète au couleur noir j'appelle M.I.B (men in black ) crimes répertorié pour l'instants au multiple crime sur bébé aux adultes meurtre braquage escroquerie chantage kidnapping viol trafic compagnie mêmes sous couverture je menais enquete sur eux puis un jour des événement à changer et définitive dégoûte d'être détective une personne plus ou moins proche de mon entourage ma trahis puis retrouver dans les mains de mes ennemie j'ai découvert par expérience personnelle qui on aussi un réseaux de cruel crimes sur les enfants j'ai réussi à leur échappe mais je suis vraiment marqué par tout ces chose effrayant je suis témoin et victime j'ai aussi ma famille par peur il apprend ce crime de leur réaction mon frère jumeau ma retrouver j'essaye d'oublier cet histoire en reprenant un minimum de vie normal mais quand je vois je suis pas seul à vivre différent enfer quand on est un enfant face à des adultes cruel et sans pitié ça fais mal difficile d'oublier ce genre de secret mais quand on est découvert ça fais très mal il à certaine personne qui arrive à même mettre fin à de tel secret sois parler soit prendre leur vie il en à d'autre qui déprime essaye de mettre fin à la vie mais n'arrive pas comme moi j'ai plusieur fois essayé sans arriver ma barrière c'est mon jumeaux chew gum qui m'empêche de faire tout tentative sur ma vie il collant protecteur mais je peut toujours compter sur lui pour me changer les idée aider à oublier ces horreur j'ai assisté j'ai entendu j'ai vu je suis témoin mais une chose est sur plus le temps passe plus mes sentiments eux évolue change j'ai une chance de compter sur mes meilleurs amis ma famille des personne qui on fois à la justice pour m'aider à faire ma vie être un semblant meilleur pour mon futur pour vivre de nouvelle aventures avec amitié romance famille compagnes pour aller à la quête de refaire des beau rêve et dire adieu à mes cauchemar ceci est mon nouveau rêve d'avoir une vie moins dangereuse plus ou moins normal comme tout les enfant qui à vu ou vécu l'enfer vu jamais je reviendrais shinichi autant prendre mon avenir à rendre bien meilleur_ _que le passé j'espère avoir plus de chance dans l'avenir j'ai hâte d'avoir mon pokemon devoir ce que mon avenir réserve de bon cette année je souhaite et je veut surtout plus de bon souvenir que de_ _cauchemar ça serais deja super cool_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapitre 1_

 _quelque mois avant Noel_

 _il était un jour à environ 8 mois j'ai été kidnappé torturer presque violé par un traître qui était amis de ma famille qu'on faisait tous confiance pour me protéger comme ancien policier detective on à tous sous estimer un jour après une violente dispute entre cette personne et sa fille adorée ran mon ex meilleure ami cet personne persuader ran est allé retrouver shinichi il est tellement colère borné et idiot me haïr je suis pour rien si lui et papa sont rivaux nos mère sont les meilleure amies tout comme ran et moi on était les meilleures amis ce type est venu tout gâché détruire nos amitié entre ran et moi il ma kidnappé juste parce que ran à dit à son père elle part et va retrouver son meilleur ami elle s'est servie de mon nom pour faire croire elle va me retrouver après leur violente dispute lui il me hais tellement ayant appris ça il ma kidnappé pour me faire dire ou se trouve shinichi persuadé je sais ou il se planque ce qui n'était pas faux je préfère il ignore ma vrai identité car oui je suis shinichi mais le pire c'est ran et moi on avais discuté au téléphone ce jour là j'ignorais jusqu'au kidnapping qu'elle à eue violente dispute entre eux tout ce que je sais il voulais savoir ou je suis planquer pour aller chercher ran il ma garde sur des heures en otages il ma fais plein de cruauté j'ai réussi à m'échapper mais ne sachant pas où j'étais en otage en plein nuit blessé et effrayé je voulais cherche une planque ou quelqu'un pour me sauver je courais malgré mes blessure comme j'ai fais l'erreur de marcher sur un terrain glissant j'ai fais une chute en glissant qui ma fais atterrir dans une grotte je suis perdre connaissance un temps à mon réveil j'ai bien coincé ma jambe était coincé je ne pouvais plus rien faire j'ai même essayé d'appeler la police ou de l'aide personne venu des heure était passé puis la pluie est tombé très vite je me noie à petit eau je commencer à perdre espoir d'etre sauvé j'ai entendu mon chiot harmonie et d'autre chien quelque temps après la pluie tomber à deux doigt de mourir noyé on venu me sauver c'était mon grand frère les secours qui était à ma recherche mon frère me tenait contre lui à l'aide pistolet de détresse il faciliter les secours je crois sans lui je serais mort noyé en plus j'avais froid oui forcément une baignade glacé forcé épuisé blesser je me serais endormais et noyé aujourd'hui je suis réveillé à l'hôpital j'ai eu plein de visite de ma famille de mes amis ou de police ou du personnelle mais il à une visite je ne pouvais voir c'est celle de mon ex meilleure amie ran en plus ça fais mal à cause de cette histoire je n'es plus confiance en elle et en plus je ne veut plus jamais la voir mon coeur à mal parce que je si plus amoureux d'elle non elle ma dégoûte je crois c'est officiel on sera rien de plus que meilleur amis et depuis 3 ans on à eu relation de petit frère/ grande soeur depuis je suis devenu conan ._

 _ran est venu me rendre visite moi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa visite me fais un état mon grand frère était là il à refuser elle reste me rendre visite il fallut la sécurité pour la faire partir mon frère lui à clairement dit elle pas du tout bienvenu pour me rendre visite qu'c'est sa faute son père s'en est pris moi c'est à cause de lui je suis à l'hôpital ma colocataire de chambre mailly étais chance elle était en visite chez un autre service pour ses examen mais si je suis sous calmant je suis toujour agité mon frère est revenu me dit c'est bon petit frère elle partit miyake sensei venu voir puis ma mis sous calmant on peut qu'attendre le produit fasse effet mon frère ma pris dans ses bras il ma dit tout va bien petit frère je suis la elle viendra plus j'ai commencé à pleurer sur lui mon frère ma garder sur lui jusqu'à le produit fais effet je me suis endormie dans ses bras j'ai entendu miyake sensei dire à mon infirmière seul la famille son autorisée visité conan plus tard mon frère ma place dans mon lit j'ai pu entendre mon frère dire_

 _kaito un ton colérique dit à papa : ne plus laisser ran moury chan s'approcher de conan_

 _papa dit :calme toi kaito dit moi c'est quoi le problème avec ran et conan_

 _mon frère à dit: ran est venu lui rendre visite cet après midi il à pas voulu la voir elle insisté il c'est mis en colère il fallu la sécurité et moi pour dire de partir à cause d'elle miyake sensei la mis sous calmant j'ai senti papa me caresser le visage j'ai le reconnaît à sa façon de caresser_

 _papa qui me caresse il dit tout va bien je me charge de ran chan toi tu calme kaito tu fais que stresser d'avantage ton frère va faire un tour mon frère dit non je le quitte pas papa à répondu sur ton calme et ferme c'est toi que je vais empêcher d'approcher si tu sors pas d'ici kaito_

 _mon frère soupirer : pfffff d'accord je serai chez agasa san j'ai à lui parler_

 _plus tards je me suis réveillé plus calme maman était à côté de moi endormie sur mon lit mailly elle regarde les dessin animé tout en coloriant un cahier de coloriage sur son lit j'ai voulu aller lui parler histoire de me changer les idée et d'oublier mes cauchemar elle ma vu réveillé et elle venue près de moi elle dit_

 _mailli veins prêt de mo avec son cahier de coloriage un sourire kawaii :conan san tu veut colorier avec moi_

 _moi je lui sourie je lui chuchote: d'accord mailli chan je veut bien t'aider on finis son coloriage je lui dis doucement tu veut je t'apprend le japonais elle me signe d'un oui tout en souriant je lui apprend les base du japon comme la politesse j'ai pas vu maman bien réveillé qui nous observait avec sourire mailly qui la vu elle à souris à maman maman nous embrasser sur nos front je sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais protéger cette petite orpheline son histoire est triste kaito qui fais parfois bénévolat à dit une enfant qui entre au primaire à souvent moins de chance de trouver une bonne famille d'accueil pour l'adopter grandi en famille d'accueil de quelque jour ou à l'orphelinat surtout elle va bientôt aller au primaire si elle tombe sur de mauvais personne puis je me sent envie de veiller sur elle de la protéger contre tout ces horreur sachant okassa adore les enfants j'ai demandé_

 _moi ;maman on peut l'adopter mailly chan_

 _maman elle ma regarde surprise elle ma dit avec son sourire : ta nouvelle protégé mon ange_

 _moi : non okassa pas protéger une jolie petite soeur tu as toujours voulu avoir une fille si haibara san avait accepté a demande de l'adopter tu aurait une fille_

 _maman : c'est vrai je voudrais une fille mon ange mais c'est pas aussi facile d'adopter une enfant est ce tu as parlé à mailly chan de ton idée mon ange pour l'adopter_

 _moi et j'ai parlé à maily dans sa langue :mailli chan tu veut être ma petite soeur_

 _maily ma dit : conan sna est ce que je peut t'appeler grand frère_

 _moi je lui dis :oui mailli chan tu peut m'appeler comme tu veut meme grand frère_

 _maily elle ma souri en fesant un calin fraternelle: conan san je veut etre ta soeur_

 _moi je la serre comme kai me fais je lui dit mailly tu sais le grand garçon tu as vu ce matin c'est mon grand frère il est magicien et la dame qui est la c'est maman si on nous laisse t'adopter tu aura trois frères une maman et un papa_

 _maman me dit: il faut que papa soit d'accord mon ange ne lui fais pas de promesse qui peut lui donner de fausse espoir_

 _moi je regarde maman je dit okassa tu es d'accord pour on l'adopte comme ta fille_

 _maman: oui mon ange je suis toujours d'accord pour faire sourire les enfants bien sur je suis d'accord mais ça va etre long pour les démarche d'adoption de mailly chan officiel_

 _papa qui venait d'entrer entendu maman et moi parler d'adoption dit pas si je m'en mêle mais avant il faut etre sur elle n'a plus de famille avant de parler d'adoption pour mailly chan_

 _moi je dis :papa on peut l'adopter mailly chan s'il te plait_

 _papa c'est mis à notre niveau il à demander mailly tu veut que je sois ton papa mailly chan_

 _mailli à dit :je veut etre la soeur de conan san_

 _papa me regarde puis regarde mailly il dit dans sa langue : celui qui est à côté de toi s'appelle Hideaki Fujiroba_

 _mailly elle dit :pourquoi on l'appelle conan_

 _moi je dis :mailli chan conan c'est mon surnom je suis un enfant acteur comme ma manan est une grande super actrice tu es aime le cinéma mailly elle dit :oui j'aime bien aller au cinéma_

 _moi je lui dis tu sais mailly chan ma maman elle fais du cinéma elle m'apprend a etre acteur de cinéma_

 _mailly :je veut faire apprendre du cinéma comme maman_

 _maman elle toute contente elle enlace :oui mon nage deux apprenti acteur de cinéma ça me fais plaisir_

 _papa me dit: mon grand tu sais qu'être grand -frère est aussi responsabilité très importante à ne pas prendre à la légère je tu es sûr de vouloir devenir grand frère_

 _moi j'ai regarder kaito derrière papa il me signe ok avec sourire je regarde mailly et maman je dis: je veut essayer etre grand -frère au moins jusqu'à elle sort de l'hôpital si on peut pas l'adopter tu peut lui trouver une gentille famille d'accueil qui l'adopte_

 _papa regarde mailly il regarde kaito derrière lui il me dit :on va voir si tu es pret devenir grand frère_

 _moi :comment_

 _papa: tu as trois jour pour nous montrer tu es pret etre grand frère_

 _kaito pourquoi trois jours otossa_

 _papa me regarde ;hide vendredi tu sort ca fais à qu'tu commence maintenant pour me montre que tu es prêt à etre grand frère vendredi tu aura ma réponse pour adopter mailly chan_

 _moi je dis heureux : merci papa je vais etre grand frere pour mailly chan papa à jouer de mec cheveux : bestuni mon fils yuki_

 _maman nous à embrasser le front et elle est sortie avec papa je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il se dit mon frère me dit par la pensée oublis si tu fais prendre tu n'aura pas d'autre chance si tu lui montre le mauvais exemple je soupire c'est injuste kaito lui on la pas tester car nous frère de sang : je dis grand -frère pourquoi tu reste toujour derrière otossa_

 _mon frère ma dis :pas de question petit frère repose toi ou finissez votre coloriage_

 _je vous dit mon frère c'est un mystère il est presque impénétrable avec sa poker face il à tenter m'apprendre le poker face mais j'ai refusé j'ai accepter seulement les tours charme mailly me dit grand -frère c'est comment ta maison j'ai pris mon ordinateur_

 _je dis grand-frère il me faut une nouvelle endroit pour habiter_

 _mon frère : je m'en charge petit frère il faut dire à mailly chan elle dois pas l'appeler conan elle autorisée à l'appeler conan seulement à la maison_

 _moi je dis et :tu va faire quoi_

 _mon frère sourit il dit d'abord on se met d'accord pour ton futur style ensuite une coupe de cheveux pour le séjour après conan shinichi disparu une coloration totale de tes cheveux et a la rentré tu sera complètement inconnu de tous mon frère met mailly devant un ordinateur enfant il lui dit avant de rejoindre les autre tu va jouer j'apprend le japonais hideaki et moi nous somme là mais à côté on doit quel chose à faire ensemble c'est une surprise d'accord mailly elle dit oui grand frère mon frère ma emmené dans la pièce à côté ou est resté deux à travailler mon changement physique mon frère couper mes cheveux lorsque qu'il à vu les perruque n'allais pas avec moi il a laissé assez pour etre coiffé il tailler mes pointe de mèche avec du gel je ressemble plus à conan mon frère ma conseiller de pas porter les lunette il dit avec on me reconnait facile mais je peu porter mes lunette de soleil apres on s'est assuré mailly à compris de pas appeler conan de m'appeler par mon prénom ._

 _apres vendredi je suis enfin libre de l'hopital j'ai dormis chez kaito avec mailli qui est sorti 2 jour avant moi kaito nichan il nous à fais visiter l'école hogara propriété des kuroba entreprise c'est une grande école académie avec option pension pour orphelin et à le bâtiment du dortoir il y a tout et plein de chose divers pour une école normal on à pas d'uniforme on notre propre gymnase une piscine coin jardin d'enfant avec balançoire toboggan tourniquet etc pour les enfants et petit terrain de foot avec tribune pour les jeux de pelouse comme foot rugby il y a une infirmerie un auditorium pours les spectacle et d'autre salle_

 _moi j'ai demandé à mon frère: combien d'hectare ce terrain_

 _mon frere il ma dit les bras derrière sa tête :c'est équivalent d mille hectare d'ailleur tu ne le sait pas c'est un terrain de notre famille depuis des générations oncle toichii à racheter les part de ceux ne voulais pas j'ai trouver des plan d'un de ses projet j'ai continuer son projet mais j'ai changer quelque truc parti et j'ai associé mon projet avec celle maman sur la part de papa apres quand toi devenir enfant j'ai fais accélérer les travaux normalement les deux dernier bâtiment seront fini pour la prochaine rentrée papa à décidé de réunir toute les victime en un seul lieux et tu n'a pas remarqué il y a des camèra d'autre sécurité aux alentour des bâtiment et l'électricité et l'eau son à l'énergie solaire les lumière s'allume dè le dernier rayon de soleil l'eau est réglé à la bonne température et tout les personnels ont à la rentrée les élèves ont un pass à leur nom il présente a un appareil qui regarde les emprunte donc tout imposteur sera démasqué et ça personne ne sait les enpruntes relevé sert à savoir si tu es imposteur ou pas ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas en service elle sera en service à la rentrée donc profité du camp d'été avant la période noir à venir_

 _moi je dis :hè ou sont les filles_

 _mon frère dis avec ran elle était censée etre la papa à dit à ran de ne pas venir avec les problème que son père à causer d'ailleur elle interdit de s'approcher de toi plus de 30 mètre après ce qui c'est passé à l'hôpital papa à demander une ordonnance qui interdit de te voir te contacter par quelque moyen_

 _moi je pense un peu haut :il rigole pas il emploie les grand moyen avec eux_

 _mon frère entendu dit: c'était à prévoir qu'il emploie les grand moyen l'idiot était un amis de la famille depuis des années ce qui il à fais s'appelle de la trahison si tu voyais le nombre d'avocat que pas à en ce moment d'ailleur il parait que moury à renvoyer son avocat il demande que soit erie san le défendre mais elle refuse de le défendre elle aussitôt signé le papier divorce et oblige l'autre signé ran ne veut plus entendre parler de lui et les meilleur avocats refusent de le défendre et la meilleure nouvelle il affaire un juge qui hais les criminelle qui touche aux enfants donc il est ennemi n°1 du japon sa célébrité est en chute libre contrairement a conan edogawa qui est connu en grande augmentation surtout pour ton film maintenant tu fais définitivement célèbre connu sous le nom de l'enfant Sherlock futur ou le prince justicier_

 _je pense dire que je n'étais pas au courant que j'ai fait un film à mon nom j'avoue que papa ma bien eu sur ce coup la_

 _mon frère dit :bon je te ramène auprès des autres enfants je dois préparer la fête_

 _moi je dis :grand frère je dors ou_

 _mon frère: il me dit: avec les enfants dans le dortoir le reste tu saura plus tard il nous ramène auprès tous les autres dans une salle de jeux ou les autres enfants et moi on discutent de tout ce que j'ai raté quand j'étais à l'hôpital. mailly et des enfants du personnels et des cousins nous somme 15 enfants et ados au totals les plus vieux sont des collège les plus jeune cet 4 enfants de la maternelle joue divers jeux les collégiens joue aux jeux vidéo mailly joue avec des poupées et 4 autre filles les petites cousins font à manger et du bruit nous on joue aux cartes ou je gagne tout les autres ola main ensuite il à eu une fête._

 _le lendemain tous les enfants et grand inscrit au camps de vacances tout villes et région voisines lointain sont arrivés certain arrivé en bus d'autre on pris avion ou train pour venir au camp de vacance installer dans les dortoir garçon et garçon par age filles et filles par age meme mon club les détectives junior et d'autres club était là mercredi soir il à eu élection des rois et reine par groupes moi je fus bien surpris d'être élu roi de mon groupe surtout je suis déplacement avec des béquilles pas pratique pour danser la première danse qui aurait cru ma partenaire royale serait ayumi chan mon groupe au début j'ai penser je suis élu à cause de trucage par la suite j'ai compris on ma élu pour ma personnalité les filles me trouve toujours kawaii beau gosse gentille et bienveillant qu'importe ma coiffure ou mon style je semble toujours plaire aux filles de tout age par la suite j'ai appris on ma élu roi parce que mes action avant les élections ma fais être cool que l'élection ne pouvait pas être truqué par contre malgré je suis devenu roi les jours passé avec beaucoup d'amusement et détente mais un weekend mes parents mon récupérer pour aller à un important rendez vous à l'hôpital au passage mailli aussi j'ai été kidnappé chez moi avec mailly et l'organisation enite gin après une nouvelle torture ce salaud ma vendu aux enchère un homme ma acheté pour faire son esclave ou autres il aussi tendance trop pervers à mon goût mais pas assez au goût de gin qui à débarquer il abattu l'homme la il vraiment violé des heures d'enfer j'ai été humilié il ma volé mon premier rapport sexuelle j'ai échappé à un traître de la famille qui à failli mais quand gin débarquer j'ai déjà enchaîné aux pied à la pièce qui me servirais de chambre impossible de l'éviter par l'homme gin ma partagé avec deux de ces amis pas le temps d'esquiver mais Kids à fini par me retrouvé et a sauvé le FBI la police était en fusillade contre gin et ces amis et l'organisation Kids à été de nouveau blessé en voulant me sauver de gin il ma laissé dans un endroit sûr pour tromper gin moi je me suis réveillé libre seul dans cet endroit je voulais pas plus mettre mon entourage alors de mes faible moyen j'ai pris route pour aller n'importe où après quelque jour dans une planque j'ai décidé il me faut disparate de Tokyo alors c'est ainsi mes vacances finis avec des cauchemar permanent des insomnie non je me suis pas prostituer pour survivre dans la rue j'ai juste utiliser mes compétences de campeur et mon cerveau pour améliorer d'autre compétence que mon grand frère m'a appris depuis mes parents mon appris j'ai un jumeau en plus il est l'aîné bref mes nouvelles compétence à réussi me faire développée trouver mon talent artistique pour quelqu'un qui est nul jeu vidéo j'arrive pas croire j'arrive faire des jeux vidéo qui fonctionne est populaire et meme moi qui aussi hérité de talent pour écrire de scénario en plus il semble j'ai du beaucoup amélioré mon jeu d'acteur j'ai tourné dans quelle film comme enfant acteur certain le scénario j'ai écrit d'ailleurs j'ai pu louer un appartement incognito grâce à l'argent j'ai gagné sur une ville voisine sous fausse identité dans un immeuble mais un vieux grincheux de voisin ne cesse de me faire chier et un autre avec un regard flippant vers moi pour ça j'ai chercher un nouvelle apparemment cette fois dans un lieu ou il aura pas trop de voisin je pourrais acheter un chaton j'ai sauvé dans la rue blessé est devenu ma meilleure amie elle me suit partout en plus elle me semble intelligente comme elle à pas de propriétaire elle devient ma chatte on vécu certain dans la rue toujours ensemble aujourd'hui on vit dans mon appartement je l'ai appelé angelle car elle veille sur moi elle ma apporte à manger en chassant on partager en faisant griller au feu de camps pas facile d'être un enfant dans la rue j'évite le plus possible les hommes et les adulte surtout de sortir la nuit quand je vais au combini j'avoue j'ai volé deux ou trois fois mais c'était juste de quoi me soigner après j'ai rembourser quand j'ai commencé gagner de l'argent c'était dans la rue une nuit un type louche ma approcher je me suis barrer vite en le semant il ma poursuivit j'ai compris pourquoi il ma approché je refuse de faire ça mais j'ai aussi réussi acheter des équipement pour mettre dans un appartement dans une zone entre campagne résidentielle et centre ville un coin calme et tranquille bon pour les artiste qui aime être inspiré trouvé sur internet la propriété dans un petit village avec mon argent gagné qui atterrit sur mon compte sur ma fausse identité une fois j'ai finis tout ce qu'il me fallait pour emménager pour me permettre de survivre angelle et moi à déménager dans mon nouvelle appartement ou vit tranquille avec la nature j'ai meme appris faire mon propre jardin je vais pêcher à la rivière je vais manger ma pêche grillée accompagné de certaine de mes récolte mûre le reste je vais au village au combini la journée aux horaire les enfants sont pas à l'école je paye je fais croire que je suis venu acheter pour ma famille c'est comme ceci je pense vivre pour protéger ma famille et le reste parfois une carte ou un coup de fils un mail à des endroit précis loin de mon nouveau chez moi pour les dire je vais bien de pas s'inquiéter meme si j'avoue il me manque beaucoup sans angelle je serais solitaire et une vie d'ennuie et insomnie à cause de cauchemar mon nouveau objectif faire de mon possible pour oublier mes cauchemar et mon passé de shinichi surtout ne plus être détective qui attire shinigami partout je passe depuis j'ai changé d'orientation de métier je ne me sous estimais mon talent artistique que être je l'ai toujours eu il me fallait juste un déclic pour trouver ce que que je suis comme artiste le camp de vacance ma beaucoup aidé pour développer mes nouveaux talent forcément j'étais dans le groupe de mon grand frère et lui c'est un artiste brillant très doué qui à pas peur de rien comme défis artistique bref prochain chapitre le retour de conan_

 _voici ma nouvelle identité de ma nouvelle vie hideaki Fujiroba mes anciens identité alias conan edogawa alias shinichi kudou_


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est le réveillon de noël moi conan je suis retourné chez ma famille depuis quelque chose mon frère jumeaux est venu moi chercher dans ma planque me convaincre de fêter noël avec eux au moins pour assurer okassa je vais bien j'ai accepté parce que je Je ne sais pas si je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas réellement l'intention de rester trop longtemps ici juste pour les fêtes au moins à la prochaine années après un cauchemar j'ouvre les yeux je envoya mon coeur bat très fort ma respiration ma donne L'impression de faire un cours de vitesse j'ai ouvert mes yeux avec pli de limite je ne crois ps appelant ma famille après un rapide coup d'œil je suis réveillé autour de 8 h j'ai profité de l'occasion pour finir mes Cadeaux j 'Je vous prie de me joindre à la tête de la maison pour l'amitié avec le corps de la maison pour l'angélique et l'harmonie avec le ruban bleu j'ai collé leur dessin dessus quand mon frère ma rejoint il à une tête de zombie pire que moi_

 _Mon frère rejoint en baillant: yo ti frère joyeux noël tu fais quoi_

 _Moi terminé le cadeaux de mes animaux: ohayo joyeux noël nichan je fais une maison pour Angele et harmonie tu t'es endormie avant moi et tu fais une de ses tête_

 _Mon frère moi regarde puis me sourit: gomen c'est dur le matin de se lever je suis plus oiseau de nuit que jour aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup choisi à faire je dois nourrir mes animaux les trucs des océans rencontre les aj pour l 'Échange de cadeau chez le prof faire ma tournée ce qui me permet de pratiquer les enfants en la matière sur le cadeau de maman à terminer_

 _Moi: nichan tu veux faire quoi pour maman_

 _Mon frère: un petit spectacle filmé man elle aime nous filmée secrètement rien de compliquée juste sur s'amuse des jeux d'hiver ou un jeu de déguisement ça c'est mon idée mais si une idée sur peut faire_

 _Moi: genki je pensai à un film aussi je crois sur peut faire les deux démo nichan commentaire sur fait pour filmer et jouer en meme temps_

 _Mon frère: ben on se film l'un et l'autre après on fait montage_

 _Lorenzo: ou vous demandez à quelqu'un de vous filmer pendant vous vous jouez le direct est mieux_

 _Mon frère et moi: Lorenzo nichan qu'est ce tu fais la_

 _Lorenzo: ohayo les jumeaux joyeux noel je suis la cause que votre père cherchez-vous pour prendre petit déjeuner il est deja 8h15_

 _Moi: ohayo lorenzo nissan joyeux noel tu habite ici_

 _Lorenzo: oui et non_

 _Mon frère: lorenzo est transféré récemment avec heiji nissan il jouent les baby-sitter pour nous quand les parents sont absents_

 _Lorenzo: heiji kun et moi sur joue pas mais sur est ici pour votre protection plutot de vous laisser garder par des inconnu bref si je suis transfert c'est que je vais avoir une nouvelle mission bientôt toujours sous couverture et j'avoue je suis bien Ici en parlant de baby sitter en va passer la journée ensemble dans un moment hideaki tu dois visiter le vétérinaire pour ton chat ensuite sur va chez chez vous en attendant le meilleur pour le petit déjeuner sur rendez-vous 9h30 chez le vétérinaire_

 _Mon frère et moi: hai lorenzo nichan sur est aller dans ma chambre_

 _Mon frère: ma dit tu veux habiller quelle couleur ce soir c'est rouge et blanc_

 _Moi: euh vert qu'est que tu va offrir aux enfants_

 _Mon frère chercher dans ma commode des vêtements: trouvé j'offre à l'enfance une nouveauté je l'ai fais par le prof il me donne un polo vert blanc rouge à la longue manche il fais un cadeau pantalon ou salopette et ça c'est Ton cadeau de noel en avance petit joyeux noel_

 _Moi je prend le polo et le cadeau: ben salopette sur mettra le pantalon ce soir aligata nichan et j'ai pris un cadeau de mon frère dans la pile de cadeau emballer j'ai le lui donner joyeux noel nichan_

 _Mon frère est surpris de voir je lui donne des cadeaux je lui donne un cadeau pour moi: ok aligata nichan j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi joyeux noel nichan_

 _Moi et mon frère s'échangeur cadeau avec le sourire: joyeux noel nichan_

 _Mon frère ouvert son cadeau: aligata nichan c'est vraiment trop cool commentaire tu as su j'aime les pirates_

 _Moi j'ai ouvert mon cadeau: ben tu comme beaucoup de connaissance de l'histoire tu aime chercher les trésor inestimable tu es courageux lors d'un défi comme fais un duel de sabre comme ci tu était un pirate demo aligata nichan pour malette ça me Fais plaisir_

 _Mon frère: ce n'est pas une mallette ordinaire c'est la malette du futur super cool te permit de jouer espion, un agent secret super héros avec le dernier gadget moderne classe branché j'ai les meme j'ai composé la mallette avec Les meilleurs gadget pour toi_

 _Moi: aligata nichan c'est cool comme cadeau qu'est que tu va faire maintenant_

 _Mon frère: pour commencer la journée sur va prendre petit déjeuner sur va faire la préparation de la fête de noel à la magie cette année SERA l'officiel de notre noel ou es toi lili les parents et sur le reste de votre séjour sur se met beau Gosse pour notre premier vrai noel jumeau pour preuve regarde dehors_

 _Moi: il neige sur aura noel blanc cette année je programme bien-faire_

 _Mon frère me sourit il m'emméne dans la salle de bain avec un sourire: avant de faire noel du jour blanc je souhaite faire quelque chose de spécial pour nos cheveux pour la photo il faut sur est super kawaii pour surprendre okassa_

 _Moi j'ai rougi mal à l'aise: tu crois vraiment c'est nécessaire nichan_

 _Mon frère: il se passe comme un passionné je comprend bien ce que tu ressens j'avoue un secret je suis aussi mal à l'aise avec papa les adulte masculin après tout il est en gros majorité des cauchemars il nous inflige avec leur torture_

 _Moi: nichan est ce que quand tu étais avec eux il sur te faire ça que euh oublie le_

 _Mon frère: nichan je sais ce il t'ont fait ça faire partie de leur méthode pour brisé une personnalité la personne comme saddik de g prend plaisir te voir souffrir et tout les moyens sont bons pour votre plaisir détruire pour reconstruire_

 _Moi: reconstruire tu entrain dire il m'aurais brisée pour moi construire comme eux j'ai pas envie d'être comme eux_

 _Mon frère: non tu ne sera jamais comme eux tu es beaucoup trop honnête pour ça plus en conan tu dépend des adultes il le sauve les enfants sont dépendant des adultes quand j'ai rencontré ce type j'ai demandé ou est tu la première choisir Il m'ont dit en bonne main j'ai dit quoi j'étais censé faire l'échange g à rit me menaçant il à dit à vendu ton protégé avec sa jolie frimousse de petit détective célèbre il va nous rapporter très gros très bientôt il Nous appartiendra définitif quand il aura ton âge il sera sayonara_

 _Moi: sona il desire garder vivant pour faire ce qu'il veut_

 _Mon frère: petit frère dit je me doute bien pendant 4 jours tu été leur prisonnier avant je te libérer il sur le fait voir l'enfer plus rassure moi tu avais deja fais avant leur passage_

 _moi je regarde mes pied : j'aimerais tellement avoir pensé plutot le faire avant j'avais su il emploie cet méthode je l'aurais fais avant nichan le première heure j'étais enfermé avec eux g ma dit de profiter de ma rebellion car je vais regretter d'être rebelle et de pas repondre à ces question il était si proche de moi avec ce regard il avait ce sourire qui me fais froid dans le dos j'ai pas compris son allusion c'est quand je me suis retrouver sur la scène devant les acheteur il mon obliger rester à genoux entendre les adultes proposer des prix comme ci j'était un objet il à eu deux client qui se démarquent de plus en plus puis j'ai entendu le marteau frapper 3 fois pour dire adjugé 3 ,7 million g ma dit avec rire 3,7 million tu nous apporte ta vie de célébrité nous rapporte gros ensuite il m'on endormis je suis retrouver chez l'acheteur enfermer je ne pouvais pas me libérer dans ce sous sol au regarde de lui j'ai compris ce qui m'attendais avec lui quand je lui demander de libérer il ma tenu il ma dit ta liberté te vaudra plus que 3,7 million tu ma couter que je dois rembourser si je veut libertè_

 _Mon frère: il à dit en gros tu m'appartient ben maintenant tu es libre et en sécurité je suis ici pour veiller sur toi crois moi je vais tout faire pour ce cauchemar surtout notre premier ministre noel faire dans la bonne humeur et la joie rien et Personne nous gâcher notre noel ni te faire du mal maintenant il est détruit définitif sur va vivre une nouvelle vie sans eux comme Hideaki et Hikari Fuji Roda les jumeaux de 8 ans à la rentrée en Ira à l'école comme tous les enfants_

 _Moi: nichan tu va à l'école ou à la lili_

 _Mon frère: moi et lili sur va pas à l'école sur préfère assiste notre école ouvre alors sur fais école à la maison_

 _Moi: hein otossa vraiment autorisé vous n'aller pas à l'école_

 _Mon frère: il à pas vraiment choix moi j'étais blessé je fais plus aller retour à l'hôpital et lili après avoir été kidnappé ça le traumatisme le juge à même envisagé de la confère à une autre famille_

 _Moi: demo pourquoi le juge ne l'a pas fais_

 _Mon frère: il à essayé lili reviens toujours chez nous lili Personne d'autre comme parents pour l'adoption elle appelle les paren okassa et otossa lili à même été dans une famille dans une autre ville lili à fuguer essayé prendre le train pour venir À tokyo alors le juge à dit que c'est la 7ème fois lili fugue de ses familles d'accueil et réclamer les parents il à dit pour l'instant les parents sont justes famille d'accueil pour lili l'adoption il validera seulement si Il est satisfait du bien etre dont les parents sur les conditions et les services sociaux nous sommes en train de surveiller les audiences de la personne handicapée par le juge pour l'observateur la famille au moins 3 fois par semaine nichan je deux te dire auprès des Parents il à des nouveautés_

 _Moi: de quelle genre nichan_

 _Mon frère: comme leur vie d'aventurier voyageur le juge impose qu'il diminue leur voyage ou l'un deux deux restent avec un travail stable pour veiller sur nous si non le juge nous placera ailleur si il ne sont pas stable selon le juge Il devrons nous voir en visite surveillant dans une famille d'accueil_

 _Moi: nichan tu comme dit nous est ce que ça veut dire nous_

 _Mon frère: malheureusement le juge à tout les enfants de - 15 ans il sur le chargement il à pas que lili il sur essayé de mettre en famille d'accueil ben je te raconterais mes aventure un autre jour tout ce que je peut dire ti Frère maintenant tu es de retour avec nous je suis très heureux de retrouver sur va enfin vivre ensemble_

 _Moi: nichan je voudrais tu sois dans ma chambre pour dormir j'ai peur tout seul_

 _Mon frère: je pensais demande au parent s faire l'agrandissement de nos chambre à une personne qui nous sépare_

 _Moi: je croyais tu dormais en face_

 _Mon frère: non c'est une chambre d'ami et celle de lili qui dort en face moi je suis à droite_

 _Moi: taquipier de chambre avec lili_

 _Mon frère: lili à peur du noir elle aussi fait des cauchemar c'est plus facile pour moi de veiller sur elle comme son grand frère et puis sa chambre est pratique pour sortir en discrète jouer à l'aventure sans les parents le sache_

 _Plus tard après avoir fais modification de nos cheveux habillé de vert et bleu sur est descendu prendre le petit déjeuner mes parents ne sont pas là pour que papa avec maman sur le rendez vous important c'est l'excuse il on donné heiji lorenzo lili sont La j'ai mangé pour la première fois le célèbre petit déjeuner de kaito enfants des céréales chocolat oeuf à la coque jus d'orange frais chocolat au lait chaud une salade de fruit deux tartine de nutella ça m'étonne pas il soit toujours aussi Énergie harmoni et angelle sur manger en même temps leur repas dans leur bol puis quand on est descendu sur à rencontrer la femme de ménage qui travaille pour mes parents mon frère ma présentée comme sur est habillé identique elle fut bien surprise j 'Ai même rencontré les enfants de nouveau voisin avec leur parent il on aussi un chien qui assemble harmoni s'entend bien_

 _Heiji qui porte deux boite pour nous: les gars vous compter aller ou avec ces boites_

 _Mon frère tiens la laisse de l'harmonie: chez le prof heiji nichan c'est les cadeaux sur va faire à l'enfant dès le club mon club nous rejoint chez le prof_

 _Moi je porte angelle et des sachets: ton club nichan_

 _Mon frère: c'est vrai j'ai oublié de dire j'ai un club les joyeux amis heiji nichan lorenzo nichan attendez moi j'ai oublier quelque chose_

 _Lorenzo: alors fais vite sur l'attente de l'ascenseur de l'entrée_

 _Mon frère: hai lorenzo nichan petit frère viens avec moi_

 _Heiji: tu comme vraiment besoin de ton frère_

 _Moi: heiji nichan je préfère rester avec mon frère c'est pas contre vous je vous apprécie bien vous etes mes meilleurs amis plus je me suis envoyé en sécurité avec des grand_

 _Lorenzo: c'est bon allez y ne t'inquiète pas hideaki kun je peu comprendre que c'est dur après tout ce que tu as en vécu ces derniers temps que tu ne sois pas nous faire confiance_

 _Heiji: ouep ta pas t'inquiéter je suis la pour m'assurer tu sois toujours sécurité et tant que meilleur ami mon devoir de veiller sur vous 3_

 _Mon frère ma pris la main: coucher harmonie pas bouger_

 _Avec mon frère sur retourner dans notre appartement dans sa chambre ou il ma donné les accessoires de son club les joyeux amis puis sur redescend quand sur croise les nouveaux voisin_

 _Mon frère et moi à l'ascenseur: petit frère tu sais ton club les Détective junior il est redoutable_

 _Moi: je sais il sont été formation avec moi j'ai pu remarquer il est apprentissage vite commentaire faire détective avec cousine dans le club j'ai pu voir certain maîtrise deja le métie_ _r_

 _Les voisin de 3 appartement près de la notre rejoint: konichiwa les enfants joyeux noel_

 _Emilia son frère et sa soeur: konichiwa hikari kun joyeux noel_

 _Moi timide: konichiwa joyeux noel_

 _Mon frère: konichiwa emilia san laila san tatsuya kun joyeux noel minako obassa ojissan joyeux noel_

 _Laila: hikari: kun c'est qui ton ami_

 _Mon frère: c'est pas mon ami laila san c'est hideaki mon petit frère jumeau nichan voici les nouveaux voisins de l'immeuble il habite à notre étage les tomiwashy_

 _Moi timide: konichiwa à mawashi joyeux noel_

 _Les filles: konichiwa kawaii hideaki kun_

 _Maman des enfants: konichiwa hideaki kun ravi de rencontrer dessus minako tomi washy tu peut m'appeler minako hikari kun tu connais mon mari takaashi_

 _Mon frère: non minako san c'est la première fois je le vois_

 _Le papa des voisin: konichiwa les jumeaux dessus takashi tomi lavable je vous souhaite joyeux noel les jumeaux_

 _Emilia se présente amical à moi: konichiwa hideaki kun dessus emilia tomi washy j'ai 9 ans voici ma grande soeur leila et mon petit frère tatsuya_

 _Moi:_

 _Mon frère: nichan lili et tatsuya sur le même âge_

 _Moi: lili va se faire nouveau ami vous connaissez le chien qui vous suit_

 _Emilia câline son chien: oui c'est mon chien il s'appelle dougy vous pouvez le caresser dougy adore les caresse_

 _Père de emilia: emilia tu met sa laisse ou tu laisse dougy à la maison_

 _Emilia: mais otossa dougy je Je vous souhaite le promener et puis c'est nul de l'attacher_

 _La voisine: emilia c'est pour sa sécurité tu voudrais pas que ton chien part à l'aventure ou il pourrait etre de nouveau renversé moi Je ne sais pas ma princesse soit triste_

 _Emilia serre son chien: doug je t'aime pardon je dois te mettre la laisse_

 _Moi p je peut dire je comprend ce qu'elle ressent de perdre son ami_

 _À l'entré sur tous les descendu rejoint les autre_

 _Isami la femme de ménage des parents arriver: konichiwa mailli chan heiji kun lorenzo kun_

 _Mailly: konichiwa isami obassa_

 _Heiji et lorenzo: konichiwa isami san_

 _Isami: il ya til quelqun_

 _Heiji: non mon parrain et sa femme sont sorti demo hikaru est la dernière il est aller prendre quelque chose_

 _Lorenzo: miyuki san ma dit de vous rappeler il à une fête ce soir chez eux_

 _Isami va vers l'ascenseur: oui je le sais c'est pour cela je vais préparer la bonne journée les jeunes les voisins et nous sorti de l'ascenseur konichiwa_

 _Les voisin sont sorti avant nous: konichiwa_

 _Isami entrer: konichiwa hikari kun_

 _Mon frère: konichiwa isami obassa voici hideaki mon petit frère nichan voici isami obassa elle fait menage et cuisine super bien_

 _Isami: je suis ravi de la connaissance kawaii hideaki kun_

 _Moi je suis sorti vite timide: konichiwa isami obassa j'ai vu dougy renifler harmoni et Lili sourire tatsuya kun en faisant un petit au revoir ._


End file.
